


Tying The Knot

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Kink, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Entrapta asks Hordak to tie her up.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Tying The Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



„Can you please tie me tighter?”, Entrapta asked Hordak as he was tying her arms behind her back, still typing on the keyboard with her hair.

“I’m not sure why asked me to do this,” said Hordak while following her request.

Entrapta hummed.

“Perfect! Thank you,” she moved her face to look at Hordak, “It just helps keep me grounded when I am focused on abstract matter, reminds me I am here and now. Does it make any sense?”

Hordak nodded, “Of course it does.”

He might not understand all of his wife, but he loved and respected her nonetheless.


End file.
